


First Date

by abitofarockyroad



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Shy Steve Rogers, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6772804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abitofarockyroad/pseuds/abitofarockyroad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you got your job in the Avengers Tower, you just assumed that the hot shots would stay on the top floor, and the rest of you would go about your work as if they weren't up there saving the world. But soon, Steve Rogers becomes a frequent visitor to your floor. Darcy, your desk neighbour, notices him staring, and bullies you into saying hi. And what happens...happens. </p>
<p>Steve starts out shy, but very quickly gets his confidence back as you talk, go on a date, then take him back to your apartment...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey, (y/n). He’s here again.”

“What?” You glance up from your computer and see Steve Rogers lurking next to the water machine. One of the other girls in the office heads over and makes first contact, putting herself between you and him.

“Wait for it.” Darcy, at the desk next to you, mutters.

“Stop.” You hiss back, looking at your computer again.

“He did it!” She whispers gleefully, gently clapping her hands. You look up reluctantly, and see Steve rotating slightly so he is back in your eye line.

“You need to calm yourself.” You shoot at Darcy, feeling your cheeks heating slightly.

“He so has the hots for you. He comes down here every day and just stands there!”

“He doesn’t even know my name.” You reply, not letting yourself think about what might happen if Darcy was right.

“Just go talk to him! He’s probably shy!”

“Oh come off it. Captain America? Shy? Yeah right.” You scoff.

“Stranger things have happened.” She says with a shrug, going back to her computer.

“Look, see. He’s gone now.” You say when you glance up a final time.

“He’ll be back.” She says firmly.

“How can you be so sure?” You ask.

“He’ll be back.”

And sure enough, he was.

“I was right.” Darcy says. It was after lunch, and you’d just got back to your desk.

“About?” You ask, turning to look at her. In reply she just nods her head in the direction of the elevator. When you turn your head you lock eyes with Steve, who is standing awkwardly by himself. “Oh fuck.”

“Will you just go talk to him already?” Darcy pleads when she sees Steve staring at you.

“You know what. Fine. FINE!” You cry, pushing your chair back and standing up.

“Oh god it’s game time.” You hear Darcy say as you stride across the office. You lock eyes with Steve as you walk and you can see him visibly panicking. He turns and frantically starts pushing the elevator button, the doors sliding open just as you reach him. He dives in, but you follow, the doors shutting you both in together.

“Hi.” You say, turning to face Steve, who was staring straight at the doors, not blinking. When you speak his body tenses, and he turns slowly to look at you.

“Hi.”

“I’m (y/n).” You say, waving.

“Steve.” He replies.

“Yeah, I know.” You say, laughing slightly. “So what were you doing down in the offices? You belong on the top super duper important floor.”

“I…was…picking up some files?” He says, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Oh yeah? Who from?”

“Doris?”

“Nice try.” You say, Steve sighing. “Who is it then? Is it Darcy? Coleen?”

“What?” He asks, looking puzzled. The doors open and Steve steps out automatically, you following. You both walk down a long corridor what turns to the right at the end. You assume it leads out into a larger area of desks or something similar, you had seen this layout on other floors.

“Which girl was it you had your eye on? I can pass on numbers. Oh was it Lucy? Everyone likes Lucy.”

“Well it was you.” He says quietly.

“You what?” You ask, faltering slightly in your steps.

“I keep wanting to talk to you but I’m not great with the whole…dating thing.” He admits sheepishly, his ears slightly red.

“So let me get this straight. The man who can jump out of a plane without a parachute, who can walk through enemy lines alone wearing a tin hat and come out unharmed, who can outrun a car, can’t talk to a girl in the offices of his building?”

“Yeah pretty much.” He says, chuckling.

“Well it’s a good thing I spoke to you first then.” You say, not quite sure what to do with yourself. “Where are we?”

“STEVE? THAT YOU?” A voice calls as if answering, and you freeze, looking around.

“Is this? Am I?”

“On the top super duper important floor?” Steve says, grinning. “Kinda.”

“Where the fuck have you been spangle pants?” You hear a voice call, then Natasha Romanoff rounds the corner in front of you.

“Urmm…hi.” You say quietly, feeling very out of place.

“Fuck me did you finally talk to her?!” Natasha cries, her face lighting up.

“Nat…” Steve says in a warning tone.

“HEY GUYS!” Nat shouts over her shoulder, completely ignoring him. “STEVE DID IT!”

“No way!” You hear someone shout back, followed by many footsteps heading in your direction. In a matter of seconds, you are faced with the entire of The Avengers.

“Tony you owe me ten bucks.” Sam Wilson says happily, grinning and waving at you.

“Can I just clarify?” You manage to get out over the babble from the group in front of you, who all fall silent when you talk. “I spoke to him first.”

“Ok that totally doesn’t count.” Tony says immediately, turning to Sam and demanding his money back. The entire group bursts into conversation again, money being passed between various people.

“So how long as this been going on exactly?” You ask Steve, who was looking more and more unimpressed by the second.

“Well…” He starts, only to be cut off by Bruce Banner.

“5 months, 3 weeks, 2 days, and I would say, what, an hour and a half?”

“That sounds accurate.” Thor says jovially, striding forward and holding out his hand. You shake it, still very much overwhelmed.

“Guys will you go away. We can do this later.” Steve practically whines, everybody giggling. They all turn and leave, whispering amongst themselves, leaving you and a rather red Steve in the corridor.

“Well that was nice.” You say, trying not to laugh at Steve’s expression.

“I am sorry about them.”

“It’s fine. Honestly. I was nice to meet them. I’ve heard so much about all of you, ya know.” You say with a shrug.

“Oh really?” Steve says, leaning back against the wall casually and crossing his arms. “What have you heard about me?”

“Oh god the usual stuff. You must know.” You say awkwardly.

“No no, please. Tell me.” He says, grinning at you.

“Man I don’t know. How you went from small to super buff. Just everything you did in the war. Everyone just goes on about how incredible and handsome and modest and amazing you are.” You say very quickly, Steve’s smile widening as you ramble.

“You think I’m buff and handsome?” He teases, his confidence clearly rising.

“I never said that, that’s what other people have told me about you.” You say quickly in defence.

“So you don’t think I’m buff and handsome?”

“Boy do you know how to work a girl into a corner.” You say with a laugh.

“Ask him if the super soldier serum worked on his little soldier.” You hear a voice from around the corner whisper, followed by collective stifled giggles.

“The world’s safety is in the hand of children.” Steve says with a sigh while you cover your mouth to stop your laughter.

“Ask her out.” Another voice whispers.

“I…for fucks sake.” Steve storms suddenly around the corner and you hear multiple banging noises, followed by many indignant Ow!’s. Steve reappears round the corner and stops in front of you, closer than he was before.

“Everything alright?” You ask with a smirk.

“It’s been dealt with.” He says, nodding and smiling. “So…urr…”

“Here.” You say, pulling a pen out of your pocket. You grab Steve’s arm and write your number neatly down it. “Call me later. I’m free tonight. Dinner and a movie?”

“Awesome.” Steve agrees, breathing a visible sigh of relief.

“Alright then. Well. Speak later.” You say. You go to walk back to the elevator, but after hesitating slightly, turn back and give Steve a quick kiss on the cheek. You grin when he looks at you with shock, and head for the elevator before you can say anything stupid and ruin the moment. When you step in and turn around you see Steve watching you, and just before the doors shut, you see the rest of the Avengers sprint round the corner and group tackle Steve.

“Where the ever loving FUCK have you been?!” Darcy demands when you get back to your desk and collapse into your chair. “Please tell me you ruined that boy in a closet somewhere.”

“We’re going out tonight.” You say, grinning.

“That’s my girl!” She cries triumphantly, punching your arm.

“Ow!” You cry, holding the spot and pouting.

“You’re going to need to take more than that if you’re dating fucking Captain America hun. With all that super serum in his veins he is going to fuck long and hard.”

“Darcy.” You whisper, feeling your cheeks reddening.

“And don’t even get me started on the size of his-”

“Darcy!” You cut her off quickly and she shrugs, winking at you and turning back to her computer. Leaving you to sit and fantasise for the rest of the day about what was coming in the evening.

—

You are just closing down your computer, about to head home, when your phone screen lights up. You see just the number flash across the screen, and your eyes flick up to Darcy, who has just noticed.

“Is that…?” She asks, and you nod silently. Instantly, she reaches for your phone.

“Oh no no no!” You cry, trying to grab for it. The pair of you scrabble desperately for a few seconds, until Darcy punches you in the boob and you recoil. “Ok tit punch is a low blow”

“Just trust me!” She says while you cradle your aching boob.

“Give me my phone.” You whine, as she clicks answer.

“Hello, (y/n)’s phone?” She grins at you and listens. “Actually I am afraid she is unable to come to the phone at the moment, may I take a message?”

“Darcy!” You hiss, lunging at her. She just gets up and runs off, you chasing her around the office.

“No dinner, but cinema at 8. Sure thing, I’ll let her know. Of course. Thank you so much for calling.”

“You’re dead to me.” You pant, stopping and doubling over, gasping for breath as Darcy hangs up the phone.

“You should be thanking me.”

“Why the fuck would I do that?!”

“Now you have an air of mystery.”

“I don’t want a fucking air of mystery, I want a date with Steve!” You cry, grabbing your phone out of her hands.

“Well you have one so don’t be so ungrateful. He’s meeting you at 8 at the cinema down the road from your place.” She says smugly.

“Oh…oh ok then.” You say, straightening up and smiling. “Can you-”

“I’m already coming over don’t be stupid. Let’s pick you an outfit.” She says, grabbing her bag and heading for the exit.

By the time you and Darcy get back to your small apartment, order and eat your pizza, it is 7pm. Only an hour until you are supposed to be meeting Steve. Thankfully the cinema he had picked was only a five minute walk from your apartment, so you had plenty of time.

“Ok so are you feeling, casual, cute, sexy, slutty, what? What’s the look you want to go for?” Darcy asks. You are sitting on your bed with Darcy standing in front of you, your open closet behind her.

“How about sophisticated with a hint of slutty?” You suggest, Darcy nodding appreciatively.

“We can work with that.” She begins rummaging through your wardrobe, pulling out various pieces and flinging them backwards at you.

“Ok you work on outfit, I’m going to do my face.” You say grabbing your makeup bag and getting to work.

In 45 minutes you are dressed in a simple blue dress (“Blue is his favourite colour, duh”), which was short enough to show off your legs and had enough cleavage to be noticeable, but still looked nice and not too much for the first date. Darcy had opted for giving you flats because heels were “too much for a first date, especially at a cinema. Your outfit needs to say date me, not I want to suck your dick in the bathroom.”. Your makeup was simple, hair pinned back, and you were ready.

“Ok. Go get him tiger.” Darcy says proudly, seeing you out.

“So you’re staying here?” You ask.

“Yeah. You have food and a better couch than me.” She says, shutting the door in your face.

“Well alright then.” You mutter to yourself, heading out of your apartment block and starting the walk to the cinema.

When the building comes into view, you spot a figure standing outside, glancing around nervously. As you get closer, he spots you and a smile spreads across his face.

“Hey.” You say when you reach him, smiling.

“Hi. Shall we?” He says, holding his arm out.

“What a gentleman.” You say, hooking your hand around his arm and allowing him to lead you inside.

Steve walks you inside and unhooks your arms, telling you to wait. You stand as he disappears off, reappearing in a few minutes with the tickets, a large bucket of popcorn and two drinks.

“I would have paid for some of it!” You protest when he tries to give you one of the drinks.

“Nonsense.” He scoffs as you walk into the screen, looking for some seats. Luckily the film Steve had gone for had been out for quite a while, and the screen was pretty much empty except for a few other couples dotted around.

“Here ok?” You say, gesturing to the seats at the back, far away from anyone else.

“Perfect.” He smiles. You both sit down and wait quietly, occasionally eating some popcorn, or drinking some of your drinks.

Then, the trailers roll. More quiet. And finally, the film starts. Five minutes in, you notice Steve leaning slightly closer to you, his shoulder touching yours gently. You smile to yourself and do the same, your movement making your knees touch as well. You sit like this for quite some time, until Steve makes his next move. He slowly puts his arm around you, tensing as he waits for your reaction. When you lean into him he relaxes, his thumb moving in small circles on your arm.

You decide it’s time to make the next move after another half an hour or so, the film getting to its climax. You stretch your arm out and rest your hand gently on Steve’s knee, him squeezing your arm gently in response. You took a deep breath and tried to calm yourself, not sure what to make of you sitting in the dark back corner of the cinema, with Steve Rogers arm around you, and your hand firmly on his knee.

It goes a while without either of you moving, and you realise the film is going to be over soon. You weren’t going to leave this date with nothing. You had to take action. You deliberate for a while about how to play it out, opting for the quick and obvious approach.

“Steve.” You whisper, turning your head to his. He turns to look at you, and you move your head quickly, pressing your lips gently against his. You pull away after a second to see his reaction, his lips still slightly pursed, eyes wide. Then, he puts his hand on your cheek and kisses you again, firmly. You turn your body towards his and he unhooks his arm from around your shoulder, instead putting his hand on the back of your neck.

His tongue slides across your bottom lip and your mouth opens, and the only thing from stopping you climbing onto his lap were the arm rests keeping you in your seats. You run the hand on his knee up his thigh, tightening the grip slightly, your other hand pressed firmly against his chest. You get so into the kiss, you don’t even notice the credits rolling. It’s only when the lights flick on that you jump apart, faces flushed and pupils blown.

“Come back to my place?” You ask before you can change your mind, Steve nodding quickly. You take his hand and jump up, pulling him down the stairs, both of you desperate to get to your apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

You reach your front door, and pause.

“Everything ok?” Steve asks, standing behind you and kissing your neck gently.

“Urm…sure.” You say, knowing what was coming when you opened the door.

“Please tell me you brought food back from the cinema.” You hear Darcy shout from your couch as soon as you walk through the door. You wince and turn to Steve, smiling apologetically.

“Darce.”

“You best not have been too busy eating Star Boy’s dick to buy me milk duds.”

“DARCY.” You say again, walking in front of the couch and blocking her view of the TV.

“Bitch where are my snacks.” She says, looking at your empty hands.

“Bitch you probably already ate all the food in my kitchen.” You say, raising an eyebrow accusingly.

“Touché.” She says, standing and brushing tell-tale crumbs off her legs. “So real talk. Did his pretty lips touch your face?”

“Maybe we should talk about this later.” You say quietly, glancing over at Steve who is lingering behind the couch, grinning broadly.

“No I want to talk about this now. Just thinking about his body gets me excited and you got all close and personal.” She says eagerly.

“Darcy will you just-”

“Did you hook up? I know when that film got out and you definitely were later than you should have been. Was it in the toilet? His car?”

“Darcy we didn’t hook up!”

“We’re about to though.” Steve chimes in from behind Darcy, making her jump and spin around in shock.

“Oh.” She says, bursting into laugher. “You were trying to tell me.”

“That Steve is behind you? Yeah I was.” You say, smiling at her.

“So I should be going now.” She says, grabbing her coat and bag.

“Good idea.”

“Unless you want me to hang around and join…no? Ok well the offer is always there.” She says, walking round the couch to Steve.

“Nice meeting you.” He says, watching as Darcy just places a hand on his chest and rests it there for a few seconds.

“Nice meeting you.” She says slowly, sliding her hand gently down his chest instead of taking her hand straight away.

“Darcy. Leave.” You say again, firmly.

“You.” She says, pointing at you as she walks towards the door. “Ruin that boy.”

“Dear god.” You mutter, hanging your head as you hear your front door open, then close.

“She seems nice.” Steve says, laughing to himself.

“She’s something alright.” You reply, slipping off your coat and throwing it onto one of your dining room chairs. Steve follows your lead and then you both stand there for a few seconds, a few feet away from each other, just staring at each other.

Then, in a matter of seconds, something clicks. You both surge forwards, Steve wrapping his arms around you and lifting you off your feet as you kiss deeply. Your arms wrap around his neck as he holds you, his tongue running along your bottom lip.

“Couch.” You moan into the kiss, Steve placing you back on the floor. You grab his belt buckle and drag him over to the couch. You sit down and lay back across the length of the couch, staring at Steve. He takes his time with his movements, his eyes flicking over your body.

Eventually he moves to kneel on the sofa, his knee in between your legs, his hands either side of your head so he could hover over you. He ducks his head down and kisses you gently, teasingly, pulling away whenever your lips demanded more. At one point he left it a little longer and when he pulled away yet again you actually whined.

“What was that?” He asks in a teasing voice, smirking at you.

“You’re the one pulling away every time it gets good!” You protest, running your hands under his shirt, up his chest.

“Oh you don’t like it when I do that?”

“Not really no.” You say, pouting slightly.

“So you’re saying I shouldn’t pull away. That I should just go full on.” He says slowly, his lips parted slightly.

“That would be much better.” You say, nodding.

Instantly, Steve claims your lips with his, his hips rolling down so his body is pinning you to the couch. It takes you completely off guard and you feel your fingers scrabbling at his back, trying to pull him closer to you. He settles his legs between yours and lets his body rest against you, his hands pushing up your dress.

Your body writhes underneath his, all of your senses overwhelmed. Steve is unrelenting, continually kissing you. If not on your mouth, gently biting down onto your neck, kissing your chest, pulling your earlobe with his teeth. He has you completely wrecked in a matter of seconds, you are putty in his hands. You buck your hips and feel his muscles tense, his mouth opening slightly. He presses his lips against your neck, and you buck your hips again.

“Bedroom.” He growls against your neck, his breath tickling your skin.

“Yup.” You mutter, both of you scrambling off of the couch and making a beeline for your room. You pause at the foot of your bed and look at Steve, waiting for his move.

“Well.” He says, stopping just in front of you and fingering the hem of your dress. “We won’t be needing this anymore will we.”

“No we won’t.” You say quietly, your heart beating fast. Steve slowly lifts your dress and you raise your arms, allowing him to pull it completely off, leaving you standing in front of him in your underwear. When he has dropped the dress and reaches for you, you move back slightly, smiling.

“What are you-” Steve asks, his brows furrowing slightly in confusion. You take his hands gently and move them to his sides. He lets his arms hang loosely as you move closer to him, your fingers playing with his belt buckle.

You slowly undo his belt, and in one swift movement pull it from his jeans. The movement pulls him flush against you, and you can feel his breathing heavy and rough. You run your fingers along the waist of his jeans, only letting your touch graze against his skin.

As Steve continues trying to move closer to you, you run your fingernails down over his crotch, his hips jerking involuntarily at the hint of friction. His eyes close and his head tilts back slightly, mouth open, breathing heavy. This turned you on more than you cared to admit, so you continued running your nails gently along his jeans, down his thighs, along his hips and always ending up back at his crotch.

“Stop that.” You hear him mutter after a few minutes, soft moans escaping his lips whenever you touch him.

“Make me.” You say carefully. At this, his eyes open slightly and he stares at you through his eyelashes.

In a matter of seconds he surges forward and grabs you by your thighs, lifting you off the floor. He wraps your legs around his waist and walks forward until your back is pushed against the wall. His fingers move to your hair and he tugs lightly as he pushes his lips onto yours.

You pull at the back of his shirt and he leans back from you, allowing you to pull it over his head. As soon as it’s off you pull him back against you, the feel of his skin against your driving you crazy. His body continues to push against yours and you feel yourself groaning into his mouth, becoming more and more desperate.

Finally Steve seems to get the message and grasps your thighs, moving you away from the wall. He walks to the bed and drops you onto the edge. While you are sitting and Steve stands in front of you, you reach for his jeans and unbutton them, pulling them down. Steve kicks them off and runs his fingers through your hair as you tug at his boxers, dropping them to the floor.

Steve kicks away the boxers too, shivering slightly as you take him in your hand and start pumping your fist slowly. You lean forward and kiss his belly gently, using your hand to get him fully hard, his breathing getting heavy. After a few minutes Steve is completely gone, his eyes closed and head tilted back, hips jerking himself into your hand whenever you falter.

When you duck your head and take as much of his length as you can into your mouth he moans louder than ever, the sound faltering as you begin to bob your head. Your hand takes whatever you can’t and you continue to work him, your tongue running up the base of his length, working the tip and feeling his muscles tense.

“Stop.” He says after a while, his hands still tangled in your hair. “You’re gunna make me come.”

“I thought that was the idea?” You say with a grin, scooting yourself up the bed, unhooking your bra and throwing it across the room.

“Not yet it’s not.” Steve growls. You position yourself against the pillows on your bed, Steve on his hands and knees crawling up the bed towards you. He moves forward and takes the hem of your pants between his teeth and gently tugs, using his mouth to pull them down your legs. Before he does anything else, he walks over to his jeans and pulls out a condom, ripping the wrapper open with his teeth and quickly sliding it on, his tousled hair and red lips the only thing you can focus on.

Then, he moves back up your legs and settles between your thighs. In one swift movement he hooks your legs over his shoulders and lifts your hips up slightly, and his mouth is on you. You begin to squirm instantly, Steve relentless. Still holding you up with one hand, he moves his other and pushes a hooked finger inside you, instantly hitting the spot, your hips bucking up as pleasure builds.

Your breathing quickens as Steve holds on to you tight, not stopping for a moment, adding another finger and working his tongue faster, until you can’t hold on any longer. He pushes you through your orgasm, your legs shaking slightly as his finger still works you from the inside.

Just as the feeling is fading, Steve moves quickly. He lets your hips drop back down, but repositions himself. His hands press onto your thighs, holding your legs wide, and he pushes into you quickly. Without a moment to breath after your last climax, Steve is thrusting into you steadily. Your hands reach for him, and he releases your thighs, leaning down to kiss you eagerly while still thrusting. Your nails rake down his back and it isn’t long until you can feel yourself getting close again.

“Steve.” You gasp, and he takes this as a sign to quicken his pace, the sound of his skin hitting yours filling your bedroom. Heat builds, you grab fistfuls of his hair and pull gently as you feel yourself close around him, your back arching as you climax for the second time.

This seems to push Steve over the edge, his thrusts speeding up yet again, becoming more forceful until his body shudders. He groans, pushing his face into your neck as he continues thrusting, each thrust becoming sloppier as you both come down from your highs. Then, he kisses your neck gently and rolls himself off of you, flopping down onto the bed beside you.

“Well.” You say breathily, turning to look at Steve.

“Well?” He says, his eyes on your face.

“We should definitely do that again.” You say. “That my friend, was a good time.”

“Gimme like half an hour and some juice and I’ll be good to go.” Steve says, his breathing slowly becoming more regular.

“I’ll take you up on that.” You say with a chuckle, sighing contently. You watch Steve as he rolls off the bed and walks into the bathroom, coming back with a wet cloth. He takes off the condom, ties it in a knot and throws it in the bin, using the cloth to dab your chest gently.

“So I take it we are on for a second date, or are you just using me for my body and penis?” Steve asks, grinning at you.

“Well.” You say, once Steve has finished cleaning up and has relaxed onto the bed next to you again. “I’m sure I can manage another date.”

“We can do dinner next time. Unless you’d rather just go make out in the back of the movies again?” He asks, pulling you against him with his arm around you.

“With you,” You say, smiling happily. “Anything is fine.”

“OI.” You hear suddenly, accompanied by aggressive banging on the door. “OPEN THE DOOR.”

“Darcy is back.” You sigh, grabbing your sheets and wrapping them around yourself, heading for the door. You pull it open and find Darcy standing holding a bag.

“Good, you’re done.” She says, pushing into your apartment.

“Not a great time Darcy.” You say, running to block her entry to your bedroom where Steve was still naked.

“On the contrary, I have perfect timing.” She says, handing you the bag. You glance inside and see boxes of Chinese food and a large bottle of orange juice. “Time for date two.”

“How did you-”

“It’s a gift.” She says, cutting you off. “I shall leave you. Nice hickey by the way.”

“What?! Where?” You cry, trying to see what she was talking about.

“BYE!” She shouts, already at the door, closing it behind her.

“What did she want?” Steve asks, appearing in the doorway of your bedroom in just his boxers.

“She brought us food.” You say, holding up the bag. “And juice.”

“Ah juice. We will be needing lots of that tonight.” He says seriously, grabbing the bag and going to sit down on the couch. You join him still wrapped in your sheets, sitting with your legs over his lap, tucking into the food.

While you eat you talk non-stop, feeling completely at ease with each other despite hardly knowing one another. Then, the food is done and you sit for a while, Steve gently tracing patterns on your legs with his fingers. Until-

“So.” He says, grinning at you cheekily. “I’ve drunk my juice. Ready for round two?”


End file.
